


Modest

by tepidspongebath



Series: July Inksolation 2020 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, Bread, Domesticity, M/M, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “Would you look at that?”“I am looking at it, John.”“It’s a thing of beauty, Sherlock. I’m impressed.”Forbluebellofbakerstreet's ninth July Inksolation prompt.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: July Inksolation 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Modest

**Author's Note:**

> This harks back to the baking-related events in [the May Inksolation series.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118)

“Would you look at that?”

“I am looking at it, John.”

“It’s a thing of beauty, Sherlock. I’m impressed.”

“The scoring didn’t turn out quite like I’d hoped. And the egg wash is patchy.”

“I wouldn’t have known. Honestly, there’s no need to be modest.”

“I’m never modest.”

“Just a bit too much of a perfectionist.”

“There’s room for improvement.”

“I still say it’s an amazing loaf of bread. It’s almost a shame to cut into it.”

“We have to. I need to see the crumb structure. John, what are you doing?”

“Trying to take a picture of your bread before you take a knife to it. You won’t mind if this goes on the blog, will you?”

“I -- no, I won’t.”

“Thanks. How many tries did it take you, by the way?”

“Fifty-seven, since the first jar of yeast. Don’t mention that part!”

**Author's Note:**

> The handwritten draft is [here on Tumblr.](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYcInUN4y00)


End file.
